Winter Wonderland
by Averse
Summary: She'd missed the intriguing blue of his eyes, the loving gleam she often caught in their depths if she caught him off guard. She'd missed the way it felt to have his arms around her, and the feeling of absolute bliss when his kissed her.


**A/N: Short & Sweet, and totally random. I'll admit, not one of my best, but I hope ya like it! )**

Taking a sip of her coffee, Lorelai frowned, listening as the doorbell rang. Outside there was a foot or so of snow. The product of opening that door: letting her beloved snow in. Despite her good relations with the snow, it was cold, and she didn't want her house all wet. However, she hadn't had a visitor in days. Rory was at college, and she and Luke...After her parents second wedding, she and Luke were no longer together. She held back fresh tears, sniffing loudly as she stood from the living room couch. Why did this break up make her like this? She'd been through many before, why did this particular one make her heart writhe unhappily? Because she loved him, and he didn't know. Because she loved him, and he was gone.

Running her hands through her unkept hair, she wiped below her eyes where a tear had escaped, and pulled open the door. Eyes widening with surprise, she leaned against the door frame for support. She hadn't seen him in so long. She'd been avidly avoiding him, and here he was. Luke Danes himself. Plastering on a feigned smile, she nodded, acknowledging his presence. So many thoughts and feelings were stirring inside her that she could scarcely breathe, let alone speak. He nodded back, wringing his hands around something in his hands awkwardly. Raising an inquiring eyebrow, she gestured for him to come in.

"I...I can't stay. I just found this under my couch, and wanted to return it." He extended his arm, offering a sweater to her. Crestfallen, she shoved another smile on her face, nodding mechanically. Perhaps it just wasn't meant to be. Grabbing the clothing from him, she shivered slightly as their hands rubbed against each other, quickly stepping into her house, folding her arms around her middle. She wanted him gone. She wanted him to leave quickly, so she could get on with her life. If she couldn't have him, she wanted nothing to do with him. Lorelai thought that she could pine away forever, but standing before him made her almost sick to the stomach.

"Thanks." She muttered quietly, her eyes meeting with his quickly. Electricity shot between them, reality hitting them both very hard, an almost physical blow. However, neither spoke, but dropped their eyes. Offering her a quick smile, he turned around, walking towards his truck which was parked at the end of her yard. Watching him go, she almost desperately searched for a way to make him stay. Even a few minutes of conversation would help her. Temporarily. Quickly, she'd drop into an even deeper depression, reminiscing more than before. But right now she just wanted him to be near her.

Looking around herself jerkily, Lorelai stepped out onto the edge of her porch, picking up a handful of snow. Squishing it into a well-crafted ball, she looked for Luke. He was just about to get in. Hopefully her aim had improved. Grimacing, she flung the snowball foreword, she almost screamed happily when it slammed into the back of his neck, watching bemusedly as he jumped. Lorelai suppressed laughter as he jumped around her yard, getting the ice out of his flannel--oh, his flannel! She'd missed that too. Luke's forever-plad flannel shirts always gave her a good feeling inside, comfort, solace. A small smile played about her features as he spun around, still fingering his cold neck.

"Something wrong?" Luke shouted, annoyed. Lorelai covered her mouth, trying desperately hard not to laugh. She shouldn't laugh. No, no...Serious face.

"There...There was a rabid squirrel! It was just about to jump at your neck, so I threw a snowball to stop it. Tricky, eh?" She finally managed, pointing convincingly, sincere expression on her face. She saw him roll his eyes, and her smile widened. She'd missed him worse than she could put into words. She raised an eyebrow as he leaned down and made a snowball of his own. Shouting words of protest, she watched as the snow flew at her, colliding with her shoulder. "Luke!"

"There was a rabid bird." He responded coolly, the ends of his mouth twitching upwards in inward amusement. Lorelai laughed, grabbing more snow and hurling it at him haphazardly. He too joined in, and soon the pair was running around yelling and tossing snow this way and that. This went on for an hour, causing many neighbors to take notice, but soon both tired out, and the pair lay exhausted in the snow; side by side.

"Can birds have rabies?" Lorelai finally said. Luke gave her a confused look, one of those 'they need to up your meds.' looks, but smirked, remembering his comment. He shrugged, causing his shoulder to brush against hers. Rolling over, she pushed herself up on her elbows, resting her head in her hands. "I've missed you." She admitted quietly, blue eyes meeting again. Luke's expression was unreadable as he pulled himself up, leaning on his elbows.

"I've missed you too." He replied softly, leaning forward slowly. Lorelai smiled at his response, swaying to meet him as he closed in on her mouth, pressing his lips against hers. Immediately the kiss was heated, tearing at each others mouths. They had spent so long without eachother, it felt as if time itself stood still. Lorelai shifted her weight, resting on top of him, mouths never coming apart.

Luke's arms were wrapped around her body tight, afraid if he let go she'd disappear; just like his dreams. His fingers traveled to her hair, tousling it gently, twirling the dark tresses about his fingers. She let out a soft moan as he pressed his tongue against her lips, opening her mouth quickly, tongues entwining fiercely. Lorelai's fingers moved in small circles on either side of his face, enjoying the feeling of his stubble against her fingertips yet again. It was odd how she had missed the little things most.

The slight smell of coffee that lingered around him, coffee and smoke from the diner. She breathed deeply (through her nose), smiling through the kiss as the scent filled her nostrils. She'd missed the feel of his flannel shirts, thecalming look of his plad and baseball cap style. And of course the rough stubble that covered his strong jawbone. She'd missed the intriguing blue of his eyes, theloving gleam she often caught in theirdepths if she caught him off guard. She'd missed the way it felt to have his arms around her, and the feeling of absolute bliss when his kissed her. The butterflies in her stomach, and thegood feeling when she caught his eyes on her. She'd missed him more than anything.

They finally broke apart, breathing heavy and jagged. Lorelai rested her head in the crook of his neck, enjoying the rhythmic swirl of steamy breath against her neck. She grasped his hand, playing gently with his fingers. His hands were almost twice the size of hers, and she sighed contentedly, noticing how perfectly their hands molded together. Her eyes closed happily as Luke stroked her hair.

"Hey Luke?" She whispered. His response was a low grunt, barely audible, but she felt the noise rumbling in his chest. "I don't think we should stay out here."

"Why?" He responded, just realizing the cool snow beneath him. Giving an involuntary shiver, he watched as she raised her hand to the sky, pointing to a small flock of crows. Luke smirked, chuckling quietly. "Rabid birds."


End file.
